


No Longer Nation

by deelanerth



Series: Jerman Prusia Brotherhood [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Germanbros, Vampires
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelanerth/pseuds/deelanerth
Summary: Ada banyak makhluk abadi di dunia ini. Nation hanyalah salah satu dari sekian makhluk itu. Lalu Gilbert Beilschmidt yang masih hidup lama kenadati negaranya telah dibubarkan dan kedua Jerman telah digabungkan... dia bertahan karena dirinya... bukan lagi seorang 'nation' namun makhluk abadi yang lainnya.





	No Longer Nation

Gilbert Beilschimidt meminum bir di tangannya dalam sekali tenggak. Isi botol coklat yang tinggal setengah, kini sudah kosong melompong. Desahan puas mengalun dari bibir pucat sang Albino. Dia yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga semakin melesakkan punggungnya dan makin merosot seiring kenikmatan dunia mengaliri kerongkong pelan-pelan. Bilah merah terpejam dalam proses, menyangatkan betapa surga sementara ini begitu menghanyutkan. Hanyut dalam… dalam…

—hanya untuk mengerang di saat cecap tak lagi mampu merasa. Lalu dengan cepat haus kembali meraja.

" _Scheiße_!" geram lelaki berema putih seputih salju itu di sela gemeretak gigi. Tangan besarnya bergerak pada leher, abaikan  _gedebuk_  botol jatuh yang membentur karpet dan segera menekan tenggorok yang ingin dipuaskan  _lagi_ , dengan  _level_  yang berbeda, dan  _cairan_  yang berbeda.

_Kh_ … rupanya bir tak menanggulangi keinginannya untuk  _minum_.

Campuran kesal dan sedih tersurat pada wajah pucat Gilbert. Gigi taring runcing melesak pada gigi, berusaha memerangi hasrat tak tertahan. Dia menggeliat kecil. Kakinya menegang, mengejang, sebelum menendang kasar botol-botol kosong di atas karpet. Mereka bergelundungan kemudian. Membuat suara-suara berisik di tengah malam. Untung Jerman sedang bertandang ke rumah sahabatnya—Italia—hingga setidaknya sampai pagi dia tak akan tahu apa yang sedang melanda kakaknya. Atau kalau tidak, saat ini juga lelaki besar kesayangan Gilbert pasti sudah kalap bukan main melihat keadaannya.

Separah itu memang. Mengingat Gilbert sangat  _haus_. Puluhan bir sudah dia minum. Tapi mereka tak memuaskannya. Dapat terlihat oleh mata telanjang… kendati Gilbert meng _gelibak-gelibuk_ , hingga tubuh ramping itu merosot dari sofa... meskipun lelaki pucat ini menekan kuat lehernya untuk menekan hasrat yang menguat... tampak jelas apa yang dilakukannya tak membawa hasil. Alih-alih wajah putih makin lukiskan betapa dia sangat  _haus._  Namun bilah merah yang berpijar tandaskan jikalau dia sangat benci akan ke _haus_ an ini pula.

_Gottverdammt_! Dia tidak ingin  _haus_! Haus yang tak bisa dipuaskan hanya dengan air ini... dia tidak ingin memilikinya!

Dan terlalu larut dalam dilema, sang penyandang nama mantan personifikasi Prusia ini sampai tak menyadari kukunya memanjang. Dia bahkan tak sadar pula jikalau indra perasanya menumpul. Dia rak rasakan sakit. Ya. Tiada setitikpun mimic sakit terlukis di wajah pucat itu kendati leher jenjang terluka, tersayat tulang melengkung di ujung jari.

Memang bukan yang pertama kali sang Mantan personifikasi Prusia mengalami hal ini, dia tahu.

Tapi ini yang pertama kali dia tiba-tiba  _haus_ … tiba-tiba  _lapar_ —menyalahi hari normal dia mendapatkan pasokan  _nutrisi_.

Dan pertama kalinya pula dia... tak memiliki seseorang yang suka rela berbagi cairan dengannya!

_Scheiße_!

Pandangan Gilbert mulai berkunang. Dia tak tahan...  _Gott_! Dia tak tahan!

Berusaha bangkit dari posisinya yang menyedihkan, Gilbert terseok-seok bergerak. Dia bawa tubuhnya secara paksa ke bawah tanah, kamarnya. Desisan mengikuti tiap langkahnya yang tak tegak. Tapi dia tak peduli. Setidak pedulinya dia terhadap apa yang terjadi di ruang keluarga. Bagaimana berantakannya ruangan itu, bisa dibersihkan. Namun apabila dia sampai melakukan hal yang salah... kesalahannya tak bisa diputar ulang.

Sungguh Gilbert tak ingin tiba-tiba lompat ke rumah sebelah dan menjadi petaka di sana. Tidak! Dia tak ingin mempersulit adiknya!

Dalam kondisi begini, tangga menjadi musuh utama Gilbert. Terseok di tangga, membuatnya berkali hampir oleng. Namun hal yang sangat tak diinginkan Gilbert terjadi. Tiba-tiba di tengah jalan, lututnya kehilangan tenaga. Dia tak mampu menyangga berat tubuh dan  _sh*t_! Akhirnya sang mantan negara Prusia yang begitu  _almighty_  terjengkang dan tergulung-gulung di tangga.

Erangan meluncur dari bibir sang Albino. Semenit dia masih tergolek di lantai dasar, beberapa senti dari pintu kamarnya. Namun setelah penuh tekat, Gilbert kembali bangkit. Dan kali ini dia berhasil masuk kamar, membanting pintu dalam proses, lalu bergegas mencari-cari sesuatu di laci meja. Hah, Gilbert peduli setan dengan kertas-kertas yang berhamburan dalam proses! Fokus sang Perak hanya pada pak pil—obat tidur. Begitu dia temukan, tanpa pandang bulu 3 pil masuk ke dalam mulut. Lantas tanpa menunggu lama, tubuh dia bawa ke atas ranjang.

Obat tidur ini memiliki dosis yang tinggi. Gilbert tahu dia kan segera terlelap. Harapan Gilbert... dengan tertidur esok  _haus_ nya kan memudar.

Semoga...

Di tengah pandang yang mulai berkabut dan kantuk yang menyerang, Gilbert berpikir mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Apa pemicunya? Apa yang menyebabkannya begini? Setiap tanggal 20 paket berisi nutrisinya akan datang, tapi tanggal 20 itu masih 10 hari lagi! Kenapa...? Mengap—

Ah Gilbert tahu mengapa.

Sepertinya ini karena akhir-akhir ini banyak sosok  _sejenis_ nya yang kehilangan kendali. Gilbert mengikuti berita, kau tahu? Meski dia begitu malas… dia tetap  _update_  hal-hal terbaru. Berita utama akhir-akhir ini membicarakan  _mereka_.  _Mereka_  yang dianggap cerita rakyat namun sejatinya nyata.

Banyak liputan berita menunjukkan sisa makan  _mereka._   _Mereka_  kalangan bawah yang tak se _awesome_  Gilbert, kerap menyantap  _hidangan_  tanpa ikuti aturan dan meninggalkan  _hidangan_  itu begitu saja. Ironinya... Gilbert pernah menjumpai  _mereka_  yang tak bertanggung jawab ini. Saat itu dia tengah berkelana di jantung Munich dan ingin bertandang ke sebuah kedai bernama  _Hofbräuhaus._ Dia tak peduli meski saat itu masih siang bolong, dia ingin bir. Namun di tengah jalan dia merasakan hawa yang familiar. Tekanan udara yang familiar pun angin dingin yang dengan ganjil berhembus. Dengan memfokuskan pikir Gilbert dapat merasakannya. Taring-taring yang melesak pada leher jenjang. Sosok-sosok yang terbahak di gelepan bersama hidangan mereka.

Lalu bau darah yang nikmat membangkitkan insting tertidur seorang Gilbert Beilscmidt. Bau yang penuh godaan. Harum. Wangi. Memikat. Roma Gilbert lantas berdiri. Taringnya pun memanjang sendiri. Dan napasnya... berubah menjadi dengus penuh napsu seorang predator.

Ah ya. Sejak saat itulah Gilbert tersiksa. Dia yang ingin semua berjalan normal tentu bergegas meninggalkan tempat kejadian dan pulang. Tak peduli jarak 566 kilometer membentang antara Munich dan Berlin. Tak peduli pula normalnya 5 jam perjalanan harus di tempuh. Yang Gilbert tahu, untuk menekan keinginannya sendiri... menekan rasa haus yang mulai menggelitik... Gilbert tiba-tiba sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Hanya dalam  _jalan kaki_  beberapa puluh menit.

Huh, apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang penyandang kasta predator tertinggi di dunia ini?

Perdator tertinggi...

Vampir.

Oh, kalian tak tahu?

Sejatinya, ada banyak makhluk abadi di dunia ini. Personifikasi setiap Negara yang disebut  _nation_ termasuk salah satunya. Namun hei! Jauh sebelum Jerman Timur dijadikan satu dengan Jerman barat, Gilbert sudah berhenti menjadi  _nation_.

Kalian pikir apa alasan sang Albino ini tetap berkeliaran meski dia tak memiliki wilayah yang dia representasikan?

Dan tolong diam...

Ini rahasia.

Tiada yang tahu selain mantan keluarga Gilbert di blok Timur.

Bahkan Ludwig pun tak tahu.

.

.

.

**title :**  No Longer Nation

**fandom :**  hetalia

**language :**  Bahasa Indonesia

**disclaim :**  all rights reserved to Hidekaz Himaruya for creating the awesome German brothers. However, this fanfic is mine and no money is made with this.

**rate :**  T+ [eya emang ada?]

**warn :**  a little bit gay-ish things present (kalau di lihat dari sudut pandang itu)

.

**Glosarium:**

Brötchen : roti rol (kecil)

Bruder, Brüderchen : saudara (laki-laki)

Gott : Tuhan

Gottverdammt : Persetan

Prussiya : Prusia

Scheiße : Sial

Was : Apa

.

.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak ikut rapat?" pertanyaan ini meluncur dari bibir Gilbert suatu pagi, di tengah kegiatan dua bersaudara Jerman menyantap  _Brötchen_  dengan perpaduan selai coklat dan kopi hangat.

Hari ini adalah hari yang biasanya dijalani Gilbert penuh semangat mengingat dia bisa bereuni dengan personifikasi seluruh Negara. Aliasnya dia bisa merumpi, berbuat konyol dan menjahili personofikasi-personifikasi yang kurang  _awesome_  bersama Prancis dan Spanyol. Tentu saja kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan kakak dari sang personifikasi Jerman membuat lelaki itu mengerutkan kening. Bertanya-tanya dengan sebagian besar presentase pikirnya dipenuhi curiga.  _Ada yang tidak beres_.

"Kau sakit,  _Bruder_?" adalah kaliamat yang di pilih lelaki kekar, tinggi dan pirang di hadapan Gilbert. Bilah biru menatap penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu." Mengalihkan pandang, Gilbert memutuskan untuk tak bertemu mata dengan Ludwig sejenak. Kelereng biru yang dalam dan menghanyutkan itu bisa membuatnya tak bisa menolak segala pinta pun tanpa sadar lontarkan semua rahasia. Bilah Ludwig seberbahaya itu bagi sang Mantan personifikasi Prusia. Ah. Prusia ingat hanya dengan melihat Ludwig memandangnya penuh pinta dia sudah menyetujui perang dunia ke II ide adiknya. "Aku hanya sedang tak ingin di keramaian, West," tutur Gilbert lirih yang membuat Ludwig makin khawatir.

"Ada apa? Ada masalah apa?" Ludwig mendesak. Dia mengerti Gilbert. Melihat Gilbert begini tentu membuat tingkat keprotektifannya melonjak. Ada yang membuat Gilbert sakit hati hingga kakaknya tak mau datang pada rapat kah? Jika iya, dia akan menegurnya! Atau ada yang mem _bully_ -nya? Tapi tunggu dulu. Bukannya Gilbert yang hobi mem _bully_?

"Bukan ada masalah, West~  _Bruder_ -mu ini terlalu  _awesome_  untuk dirudung masalah! Hanya sedang tidak ingin saja~" merupakan pilihan kata Gilbert yang disuarakan setengah bersenandung karena mengerti adiknya sekeras kepala dia jika tak segera perhatiannya dialihkan. "Ada yang lebih  _awesome_  daripada mendengarkan presentasi membosankan, kau tahu?"  _Façade_  dipasang. Seringai miring tersungging. Kenakalan berkilat dalam bilah merah.

Dan Ludwig jatuh dalam topeng ini. Dia menghela napas, melupakan rasa tak enak yang tadi bercongkol sejenak. Hanya saja dengan tegas, berikutnya dia menolak apa pun rengekan Gilbert untuk tinggal. Semua permintaan dia patahkan, karena bagi Ludwig, Jerman ada di bahu mereka. Meninggalkan rapat sama saja mengkianati kepercayaan warga Jerman! Itu salah!

"Tapi West~ Kau itu yang Jerman! Hanya kamu dan cuma kamu~ Aku yang  _awesome_  ini bukan!" Rengekan ini terlepas dari bibir Beilshmidt tertua seiring wajah cemberut terpasang. Terkadang orang bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya sang kakak jika Gilbert sudah begini. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya dan Ludwig, setelah mendengus kuat dia menjawab tegas, "tidak! Gilbert kita memiliki topik seru yang akan dibahas secara global, kau tahu?"

"Oho~ Apa itu?" tanya Gilbert sembari menguyah rotinya cepat. Seringai miring tersungging, merasa tertantang.

Ludwig berdiri dari duduknya. Dia sudah selesai menyantap sarapan. Kopi juga sudah habis. Dengan membawa piring kotor ke tempat cuci, dia menjawab, "kita akan berdiskusi tentang vampir," yang sayangnya karena dia memunggungi sang Albino, dia tak melihat betapa seringaian di wajah kakaknya itu jatuh.

Tapi tanpa melihat, Ludwig lagi-lagi berkata, "jas dan kemeja sudah siap. Aku tak menerima penolakan."

oOOoOOo

Rapat kali ini begitu menjemukan bagi Gilbert. Dia sampai harus menjahili Austia karena hal ini. Topik vampir memang terdengar  _wow_ , tapi tidak bagi lelaki perak ini. Cara mereka menghisap darah, strata yang ada pada mereka, atau yang lain yang lain dan yang lainnya—sampai bahkan fakta jika vampir mulai terkenal di awal abad 19—pemuda berbalut  _suit_  hitam dengan kemeja biru tua ini sudah hapal di luar kepala. Hei! Dia menjadi salah satu dari vampir ini sejak  _kejadian itu_! Dan di Uni Soviet pula. Tahukan alasan mengapa rapat ini berasa membosankan baginya?

Juga… sebenarnya kejahilan ini dia lakukan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri.  _Nation_  memang hidup abadi (selama mereka memiliki nergara yang mereka representasikan). Tapi dibanding makhluk abadi lainnya di dunia ini,  _Nation_  memiliki darah dan daging manusia. Mereka manusia! Gilbert harus melipat gandakan usahanya untuk tak menerkam  _Nation_  terdekat—sahabatnya. Dan demi  _old Fritz_! Itu sulit!

_Astaga! Leher itu! Oh Leher penuh urat! Leher yang pas sekali untuk menyarangkan gigi taring yang bersemangat!_

_Oh tidak! Tidak. Tidak!_

Pemikiran yang tak bisa konsisten membuat Gilbert ketakutan sendiri. Dia tak ingin menyakiti sahabatnya! Dia tak ingin melukai seseorangpun di ruangan ini!

Karena itulah, cepat bak kilat, ketika istirahat diumumkan, Gilbert segera bergegas meninggalkan ruangan. Antonio dan Francis sampai mengerjap melihat tingkah sahabat mereka. Biasanya mereka akan keluar bersama dan mengusili siapa pun yang bisa diusili bertiga. Lalu mengapa?

Keanehan Gilbert ini hanya ditanggapi dengan lengos pun kibasan tangan oleh sebagian besar  _Nation_. Namun bagi mereka yang tahu, mereka saling tatap dan lempar pesan dalam diam. Pusat perhatian mereka tentu lelaki bersyal. Yang dibalas senyum dan anggukan paham oleh pemimpin mereka di kala itu. Dengan tenang, sang personifikasi Rusia mulai berdiri. Dia bergumam lirih, "aku akan melakukan sesuatu," sebelum mengikuti arah keluar Gilbert dan mencarinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ivan Braginski untuk menemukan mantan keluarganya. Gilbert tentu di saat seperti ini akan memilih menyendiri di suatu tempat. Tempat yang jauh dari segala bebauan  _mortal_. Atap. Atau… pojok lantai teratas.

"Aku rasa tempat ini bukankah tempat yang teapt untuk menyepikan diri,  _little bunny_ ," sapa sang Negara adidaya pada mantan  _nation_  yang tengah menyandarkan kepala di kisi jendela yang sedikit menjorok ke luar, membuat ceruk. Pantat duduk di dinding, kaki terangkat, lurus beristirahat di atas jajaran bata terselimut cat. Bilah terarah ke luar sana. Mengamati  _sliweran_  titik kecil di bawah gedung pencakar langit ini—manusia.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tak suka sebutan itu…" jawab Gilbert lirih. Bergeming.

"Bohong. Aku tahu kau menyukainya…" sang Rusia berkata, ada sedikit nada main-main dalam ucapnya. Detik selanjutnya dia sudah berada di samping sang Prusia, mengamati wajah putih itu dari dekat. Kerutan kening terbentuk, pancaran ke khawatiran dia lempar begitu menyadari detail ekspresi kawannya sedari kecil.

" _Little bunny_ , kau pucat sekali… apa ini karena pergerakan  _mereka_  di Jerman?" tanya lelaki berema kuning gading ini. Tangan terjulur, jemari besar menyentuh pipi lelaki yang lebih kecil, kemudian dengan pelan dan lembut membawa kepala itu menoleh melihatnya.

"Menyedihkan bukan? Aku sangat tidak  _awesome_  sekali di depanmu," balas Gilbert. Nampak dia berusaha menjaga komposisi. Berusaha mengembangkan seringai. Namun jatuh dengan cepat sebelum usaha terpenuhi.

"Kau tak perlu tampil kuat di depanku,  _Prussiya_." Prusia dan Rusia memiliki hubungan yang tak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata. Rumit. Mereka bersahabat saat mereka kecil. Lalu menjadi musuh. Namun bersatu lagi. Ah. Membingungkan. Tapi mereka saling memahami, meski sang Elang tak mau mengakui. Di depan Ivan, apalagi setelah Gilbert menyelamatkan lelaki bersyal ini dari siksaan bosnya sendiri yang tak puas akan kinerjanya—hingga berujung Gilbert menjadi vampir—kedua insan ini cukup dekat.

Dua netra berusa. Mereka berdansa, bersinkronasi dalam diam. Sebelum bibir Ivan terbuka, bertanya, "Kau sangat  _haus_ ,  _Prussiya_?" Gilbert mengangguk. Jeda terjadi sebentar. Sebelum pelan-pelan penuh kalkulasi sang personifikasi Rusia itu kembali bertanya, "Jerman mengetahui hal ini?" Gilbert menggeleng. Kerutan kening di wajah pucat itu memberi tahu Rusia kalimat tak terutara:  _jangan sampai Ludwig tahu, bodoh!_  Yang justru membuat Rusia tertawa kecil. Namun berikutnya sebuah ide melintas.

"Hei! Bagaimana jika kau meminum darahku? Setidaknya kau bisa bertahan sejenak, kan?" Memikirkan dahulu mereka juga melakukan ini, Ivan menghaturkan sebuah tawaran. Senyum meyakinkan pun mengembang di wajah kokoh nan tampan itu. Gilbert hanya bisa membelalak.

"Tapi kau akan—"

"Tidak masalah. Kau menjadi begini karenaku, ingat?"

Bayangan akan masa itu berkelibat di benak Ivan. Dia ingat betul ketika Josef Stalin marah—alasannya apa dia lupa—dan menyekapnya di sebuah tempat terbuang setelah melukainya hingga berdarah-darah. Si Bos sialan itu tahu Uni Soviet sedang dilanda wabah hewan ganas—para vampir—kala itu. Dan dia berpikir ini akan menjadi hukuman bagi representasi negaranya yang kurang becus.  _Nation_  tidak akan mati meskipun darah  _mereka_  dihisap habis. Mereka pun tak akan bertransformasi dikarenakan memiliki kekebalan yang Stalin sendiri tidak paham (meski hanya sebuah teori). Tapi  _mereka_  bisa kritis, ingat?

Hanya saja sang Pemimpin Soviet dari pertengahan tahun 1920 itu tak memperhitungkan akan adanya seseorang yang menyelamatkan personifikasinya. Kendati kala itu Stalin telah mengusahakan agara representatif lain meninggalkan Ivan dengan sejuta cara—misi, panggilan Negara, berkas setumpuk, atau yang lainnya—namun satu orang masih siaga. Jerman Timur. Personifikasi yang sudah diambang kematian kala itu karena dia di masa transisi perubahan, tetapi masih kuat untuk bergerak.

"Aku yang seharusnya digigit kala itu, bukan kamu,  _little bunny_ …" Bilah Rusia tampak masih menerawang jauh. Pintalan kenangan lampau kentara masih berputar.

Lelaki besar namun lebih muda dari Gilbert ini masih mengingat dengan jelas betapa dia dikerubungi oleh vampir dan betapa dia sudah pasrah. Dia pun masih bisa menggambarkan dengan jelas tatkala Gilbert datang dengan kepayahan, berusaha memukul mundur para vampir dan berujung dengan gigitan ganas di leher yang membuat sang Albino makin pucat-pucat dan pucat sebelum berakhir dengan tergolek tanpa gerak.

Ivan sebagai Ivan, yang menghargai Gilbert dan merasa memiliki kewajiban akan keselamatan  _keluarga_ nya, spontan murka. Dia yang awalnya tak bertenaga bisa melepaskan borgol yang dipasang pada tubuhnya sebelum menyerang para vampir. Memutilasi mereka yang bisa raih sementara yang lain pergi terbirit.

Ketika semua sudah selesai… tanpa daya Ivan memaksa tubuhnya berjalan menghampiri kawannya. Kawan masa kecilnya yang entah bagaimana menjadi musuh di perang dunia, namun kembali menjadi satu dengannya. Dia berharap melihat kawannya bangkit, tersenyum dan terkekeh ceria.

Tapi yang dia temui hanya hampa.

Merah memandangnya… tanpa jiwa di baliknya.

Lutut Ivan lemas. Dia terduduk di samping tubuh Gilbert. Perlahan dia meraih sang Perak, merengkuh. Dan tanpa dia sadari, butir air bergulir dari netranya. Dia menangis. Menangisi kepergian kawannya, satu-satunya yang datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Aku tak tahu aku akan benar-benar mati, kau tahu?" Gilbert terkekeh sejenak. Dia memejamkan mata. Mengingat pula. Mengingat dia berada pada  _limbo_. Sebelum dia terbangun di sebuah tempat yang sangat wangi penuh bunga dan sempit—peti. "Aku tak tahu pula ketika aku hidup lagi, aku akan jadi  _mereka_ ," lanjut sang Perak sembari menikmati belaian lembut Rusia pada pipinya.

Gilbert berkata jujur. Sang Perak itu sangat tak menyangka kekebalan tubuhnya akan kalah dengan racun pengubah para vampir. Sebuah bukti nyata jika Prusia memang telah hancur dan tak bisa dileburkan dalam Jerman Timur. Mungkin jika tak menjadi vampir, dia sudah mati sekarang. Haruskah dia bergembira? Dia masih hidup tapi dia pun rasakan neraka selama ini, kalian tahu? Menjadi tak normal memang keahliannya, tapi menjadi penghisap darah… ini pengalaman baru baginya.

Senyuman lembut merekah di bibir Rusia. Dia suka dengan cara lelaki di hadapannya ini dalam menunjukkan rasanya. Tak secara gamblang, tapi manis terkadang. "Karenanya… minum darahku,  _Prussiya_? Aku takut kau kehilangan kendali."

Bilah merah terbuka. Kejut merajah namun perlahan berubah jenaka. Seringai miring terbentuk selagi dua netra berdansa.

Anggukan diberikan Gilbert berikutnya. Kilat tak tahan menahan  _haus_  terukir dalam netra merah semerah darah itu. Dan penuh suka cita karena akhirnya bisa membantu kelinci putihnya lagi, sang Rusia menurunkan syalnya, lalu menyondongkan badan. Dia memperangkap Gilbert dengan tubuh besarnya.

Sementara Gilbert… menciumi aroma manusia dari sang  _Nation_  ini membuat napasnya tak terkontol. Pendek, patah, penuh napsu. Bilahnya berkabut hingga mungkin berair. Namun dia tidak memajukan badan. Dia menunggu… dengan bibir yang terbuka… dia menunggu leher jenjang menghampiri taringnya.

Namun momen ini rusak secara tiba-tiba dengan sebuah tangan besar meraih bahu Rusia. Kuat, tubuh sang penguasa dataran dingin itu diputar, kemudian sebuah tinju kuat melayang ke rahang kokoh di sana. Membuat Rusia terhuyung. Dan dalam keterhuyungannya dia melihat seseorang sedang memberikan tatapan penuh janji mati padanya.

Jerman.

Sesaat perhatian lelaki pirang ini hanya tertuju pada Rusia. Berang terlukis secara apik di wajah tampan sang Jerman. Bilah biru nampak penuh emosi. Namun ketika biru bergulir, melihat ke ceruk jendela dan mendapati kakaknya tengah tergolek lemas dengan wajah sedikit memerah pun napas tak beraturan… putra bungsu Beilschmidt naik pitam sekali lagi.

Dalam hitungan detik kuda-kuda tebentuk. Lonjakan dia buat, menggunakan momentum yang ada pinggang bergerak. Dengan cepat, menyusul tinju, sebuah tendangan mengikuti. Sang Rusia tak sempat menyeimbangkan diri, hingga telak di perut lutut menghantam. Detik berikutnya lelaki besar itu terlempar.

"Jangan. Sentuh. Kakakku. Berengsek!" seru sang Jerman lagi, yang dengan cepat memutar tubuh di udara dan memberikan sikutan telak pada ulu hati lelaki Rusia dari atas. Dia sudah siap menghantam kepala Rusia dengan kakinya. Hanya saja, panggilan namanya membuat semua gerakan terhenti.

"W- _west_! H-hentikan!"

Dan cepat dia berubah sisi. Dia berlari menghampiri kakaknya. " _Bruder_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Suara itu bergetar. Terlihat jelas sang Jerman begitu takut, begitu khawatir.  _Saking_  takutnya si Pirang akan kondisi kakak semata wayangnya… dia yang jenius bahkan bingung harus berbuat apa. Tangannya sudah merengkuh kakaknya tapi dia tak paham mengapa kakaknya bergetar dan napasnya tak stabil.

"West… bisa kita pulang?"

Tentu dengan kondisi Gilbert yang seperti ini, Ludwig tak akan menolak.

oOOoOOo

Selama perjalanan, mobil kedua lelaki Jerman ini dilanda keheningan. Ludwig bukan penggemar sebuah keributan, tapi dia pula tak suka menghadapi sebuah kesunyian—apalagi jika itu digandengkan bersama kakaknya. Jelas sesuatu sedang tak beres. Kalian tahu apa ketakutan Ludwig terbesar di saat keheningan ini melanda? Dia sangat takut jika kakaknya mengalami sebuah trauma.

Kedua kakak beradik ini tak pernah membicarakan bagaimana kehidupan Gilbert selama berada di balik dinding, memang. Tapi sang Jerman Barat—atau kini Jerman secara utuh—tahu betul jika kondisi Jerman Timur tidak baik-baik saja. Dia mendengar bagaimana orang-orang di sana disiksa... mereka yang tak mau mengikuti paham komunis... semuanya... itu mengerikan! Ludwig menunggu hingga Gilbert menceritakan semua secara alamiah padanya, tanpa dia mendesak. Dia takut mengorek luka lama pada kakaknya yang selalu tampil sok tegar. Namun?  _Gottverdammt_! Bahkan sebelum itu terjadi, dengan kelengahan sang Jerman, dia membiarkan Rusia memojokkan kakaknya!

Bahkan karena kecerobohannya, kini dia hanya bisa melihat kakaknya memandangi pemandangan di luar sana tanpa sepatah kata terlontar dari bibir pucat cerewet itu! Jerman ingin mengutuk kebodohan yang dia perbuat tadi. Dia berjanji akan selalu ada di sisi sang Albino selepas ini!

" _Bruder_ …" si Bungsu berusaha membuka pembicaraan. Tampak dia terganggu dengan keheningan yang seharusnya tak hening!

"Diamlah West." Namun dipotong tajam oleh si Sulung, yang masih melabuhkan pandangannya pada pemandangan  _highway_  yang membosankan.

Berikutnya keheningan kembali meraja.

Hingga saat tiba-tiba Gilbert menegang. Dia duduk tegak di kursinya. Bilah merah terbuka lebar. Lalu tubuhnya bergetar. Wajahnya memucat.

" _Bruder_? Ada apa?" Ludwig yang memegang kemudi melayangkan pandang. Dua alisnya tertaut. Sial! Benar praduganya! Kakaknya sedang tidak baik-baik saja! Dan ini pasti karena si Rusia sialan!

" _Mereka_! Ada  _mereka_  West!" Menoleh ke arah Ludwig, sang Jerman muda dapat melihat teror pada raut si kakak. Netra merah membelalak tak wajar. Wajah pucat makin putih bagaikan mayat. Hanya saja sang Jerman tak paham. Dia tak paham. " _Mereka_  mengajar kita West! Kita harus cepat! West!" Yang dia dapati justru kakaknya makin panik. Bahkan dia bolak-balik melempar pandang ke belakang sambil sesekali menggebrak  _dashboard_. Ludwig tak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali mengiyakan. Sehingga reflek dia menginjak dalam pedal gas.

"Oh  _Gott_! West! Tak bisakah lebih cepat?!"

"Gilbert, kita sudah  _ngebut, Bruder_!" balas seru sang Jerman di tengah rengek panik dan umpatan si perak. Ludwig tak mengerti. Kenapa dia harus lebih cepat? Siapa yang mengejar? Ludwig tak melihat ada mobil yang mengekori mereka! Dia tak melihat ada musuh!

"Tapi West!  _Mereka_  mengejar kita!  _Mereka_! Dan sensasi ini... Jangan bilang..." Masih dengan mimik penuh teror, ketakutan, sang Prusia berkata. Getaran tubuhnya makin kentara.

Tambahan, Ludwig tak paham siapa  _mereka_  yang berkali diempasiskan kakaknya. Siapa yang membuat kakaknya begitu ketakutan seperti ini?

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ludwig untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Karena tiba-tiba… mobil yang dikendarai kakak beradik ini berputar cepat, terlempar. " _W-Was? Bruder_!" seru Ludwig spontan seraya mengulurkan tangan, berusaha menggenggam jemari kakaknya. Namun dia tak kuasa. Kepala tersentak, membentur  _air bag_ yang menyembul kuat, sebelum lagi, kini tubuhnya yang terpelanting ke sana-kemari sebagai dampak dari perputaran cepat tak terarah.

Ludwig melihat dari sela-sela benturan. Samar, tapi dia melihat. Beberapa sosok muncul di sisi-sisi mobilnya. Satu di samping kaca Gilbert, satu pada cap depan mobil—yang Ludwig heran bagaimana dia tak jatuh mengingat mobil ini berputar bagai gangsing—dan satu lagi di sisi jendelanya. Dia mendengar Gilbert mendesis. Dia melihat wajah kakaknya berubah serius seakan mereka akan perang beberapa detik lagi.

Bilah merah yang berkilat penuh amarah itu... sudah lama sekali tak Ludwig dapati.

"Jangan. Sentuh. Adikku!" geram Gilbert garang. Urat-urat yang tegang tampak menyembul di balik kulit putih tipis. Kuku memanjang. Ludwig bertanya-tanya... apa itu? Kenapa kakaknya? Apa yang terjadi? Tapi belum juga Ludwing tahu apa pun, semua tiba-tiba menggelap.

oOOoOOo

Hal yang membuat Ludwig bangun berikutnya adalah sebuah air yang mengenai pipinya. Air yang rasanya kental dan anyir. Segera bilah biru terbuka, hanya untuk tertutup begitu rasa kuat pening menampar. Erangan meluncur dari bibirnya.

"West? Kau sudah sadar? West?" Ludwig mendengar suara familiar terlantun ganjil. Suara ini tak sekuat dan seriang biasanya. Bahkan cenderung lirih dan lemah. Menyadari Gilbert dan lemah merupakan indikasi yang buruk, segera personifikasi Jerman membuka matanya. Dan dia membelalak seketika.

"Syukurlah…" sebuah senyum merekah di bibir pucat Gilbert. Kakak laki-lakinya itu kini berada di atasnya, terngah, dengan darah mengalir dari kepala, bibir sobek serta lebam-lebam mewarnai kulit pucat di sana. Ludwig berusaha meraih sang kakak, ingin bertanya ada apa dan yang lainnya, hanya untuk menyadari bila tangannya diikat.

Kerutan kening terbentuk. Dia berusaha menggerakkan kakinya, namun sama. Terbelenggu.

"Gil?  _Bruder_? Apa yang terjadi?" Ludwig mengedarkan pandang. Bilahnya menyapu ruang penuh kayu tempat kedua kakak beradik ini berada sekarang. Cepat dia menyambung-sambungkan semua keadaan, dan dia jelas sadar, kecelakaan tak akan membuatnya terdampar di tempat terbelengkalai begini! Dan dimana mobilnya? Siapa pula sosok-sosok yang tergolek di sana? Dua kepala tampak terpisah dari tubuh. Mayat? Siapa? Lebih penting lagi… kenapa kakaknya terluka?!

"Maafkan aku West, seharusnya aku sadar  _mereka_ lah yang membuat masalah di Munich.  _Mereka_  pula lah yang meliar." Sembari berkutat dengan tali yang mengekang Ludwig, Gilbert berkata. Beberapa kali dua bilah berjumpa, sampaikan emosi dalam diam. Tapi Gilbert kembali melakukan pekerjaannya. Tampar yang mengikat adiknya lebih sulit dari apa yang dia duga! Simpulnya... ikatannya! Sial! Sepertinya  _mereka_ … memiliki keahlian tali-temali. Mungkin salah satu  _kink_? " _Mereka_  bisa disebut orang tuaku.  _Mereka_  yang menciptakanku. Bukan. Bukan Germania. Kau tahu…  _Mereka_  adalah apa yang kau bicarakan pada rapat membosankan tadi  _brüderchen_. Vampir."

Ludwig terdiam. Dia melihat kakaknya lekat selagi lelaki yang namanya saja pernah menakuti Eropa itu membebaskannya. Dia tak menyela sedikitpun ketika bibir itu mulai bercerita. Cerita yang sungguh membuat Luwig tercekat. Darah nyaris menghilang dari wajah muda itu mengikuti kisah yang dipaparkan kakaknya. Kisah dari awal sekali. Kisah di balik tirai baja yang memperangkap si sulung 40 tahun lamanya.

Juta tanya pun keterkejutan meraja Ludwig. Pertama. Apa? Kakaknya sekarang apa? Vampir? Kedua... Kakaknya apa? Mati? MATI?  _Fu*k!_   _Gott_. Dia akan membunuh Rusia habis ini karena tak becus menjaga kakaknya!

Tapi sang Jerman tak mengutarakan semua kecamuk emosi ini. Dia tak tunjukkan betapa hatinya teremat dan betapa dia merasa bersalah. Kalau saja dia tak gelap mata dulu... kakaknya pasti masih... Namun semua ini kembali dia telan. Dia pendam. Bibir Ludwig masih sama, terkatup rapat. Reaksinya terjaga. Mungkin hanya bilahnya yang utarakan apa yang dia rasa. Dan Ludwig tahu Gilbert tahu akan hal ini, kecamuk emosinya… sang sulung itu mampu membaca adiknya bagai buku hanya dengan melihat mata! Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang mantan personifikasi Prusia, bukan?

"Kau jijik padaku sekarang, West? Kau kecewa? Maaf aku tak bisa selalu  _awesome_. Maaf ak—" Tanpa menunggu Gilbert menyelesaikan ucapannya, begitu tangannya bebas, sang Jerman segera mendekap kakaknya kuat. Dia bawa kepala perak itu ke perpotongan lehernya. Dia belai surai-surai putih penuh kasih. Tapi dia tak mengucapkan apa pun. Menjadi saudara berbagi juta pengalaman membuat Ludwig yakin, hanya dengan gestur ini dia bisa menepis semua cemas di dada Gilbert.

Tidak. Ludwig tidak akan pernah jijik pada kakaknya. Dia tidak akan pernah membuang kakaknya—jika itu yang di takutkan sang mantan  _nation_ —yang ada dia malah ingin meminta maaf. Maaf karena dia membuat kakaknya merasakan hal yang mengerikan! Dia membaca bagaimana transformasi vampir semenjak keributan ini merebak. Dia tahu betapa itu berarti neraka. Dan hei! Sudah berapa neraka yang diselami Gilbert karena dirinya? Andai tiada perang dunia kedua…

Pemikiran Ludwig ini terputus dengan cepat dalam hitungan detik ketika tiba-tiba kakaknya bergerak, mendorong dirinya jatuh sebelum sebuah cakar tajam menebas silang di tempat tubuhnya tadi berada. Ludwig selamat. Dia tak terluka. Tapi tidak untuk kakaknya. Karena Gilbert berada di tempat seharusnya dia berada. Bajunya terkoyak dan 10 luka penuh darah bekas cakar malang-melintang di atas kulit pucat.

" _Bruder! Bruder!_ " Ludwig merangkak, berusaha mendekati Gilbert yang tergolek. Namun vampir wanita yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba bergerak cepat, menyerangnya.

Memiliki reflek yang bagus tentu Ludwig serta merta bergulung, menghindar. Serangan berikutnya datang, cakar berusaha meraihnya. Tapi lagi, sang Jerman menunduk, mengelak. Lalu mengimbangi lawannya, menggunakan kayu-kayu yang bergeletakan di ruangan ini, dia segera menjejak, layangkan tendangan pada tengkuk si vampir. Sukses, Ludwig mengirimnya tergulung. Namun tidak membunuhnya.

"Kahahaha~ aku ingat sensasi ini! Sensasi pertarungan ini… ah! Aku bernostalgia! Kau pasti seenak kakakmu jika berikan hal menantang begini~" si vampir berdiri. Aura mencekam mengoar dari tubuhnya. Merah membara terpatri pada bilahnya. Merah yang keji. Dan nampak jelas vampir ini haus dan berhasrat ingin meminum Ludwig sampai kering. Ludwig segera memasang kuda-kuda. Namun tiba-tiba wanita itu sudah ada di depannya. Kemudian tangan kuat berkuku tajam mencengkeram Ludwig. Menahan si pirang agar tak kemana, seiring gigi berbisa nampak. Taring tajam terpapar cahaya redup ruangan.

Ludwig meronta. Dia berusaha lepas. Tapi tak bisa. Kuku setajam pisau menghujamnya, menembus daging, menjaganya. Lalu kaki berbalut sepatu boot menginjak kakinya. Memasak.

Ludwig tahu menurut logika, seharusnya Ludwig mampu melepaskan diri dari vampir wanita ini. Tapi tidak! Tiba-tiba vampir ini menjadi seberat besi.

Gigi taring wanita ini makin mendekat. Kepala yang melesak di perpotongan leher Ludwig memberi tahu si pirang jika sebentar lagi darahnya kan dihisap paksa tanpa dia bisa melawan. Untuk pertama kalinya… Ludwig merasa tak berdaya. Dia memejamkan matanya kuat.

"Hei. Kalau kau ingin balas dendam padaku karena Ivan menghabisi beberapa kawananmu… kupikir kau seharusnya fokus padaku…" Namun suara mendesis kakaknya tiba-tiba melantun. Dan detik berikutnya beban seberat besi menghilang. Yang netra biru laut itu tangkap ketika terbuka adalah sebuah pandang yang tak mungkin terlupakan. Di bawah cahaya yang minim, sepasang mata merah familiar menyalang, berkilat tajam. Wajah dingin terpasang di sana. Dan kakaknya… kakaknya yang itu… kini tengah… merobek tubuh vampir wanita yang nyaris menghabisinya menjadi dua. Membiarkan wajah pucat bermandi darah.

Ludwig membeku melihat hal ini. Dia bagai melihat sosok lain kakaknya… tidak. Dia kerap kali dulu melihat kakaknya begini. Saat sang Prusia masih memiliki kekaisaran. Saat kakaknya ditakuti semua bangsa. Ludwig tahu mengapa kini. Pandang mata itu… merah itu… begitu mengintimidasi dan janjikan kematian terperih yang bisa kau alami.

Ludwig berpikir… akankah dia bernasib sama dengan para vampir yang terbelah itu kini? Dia—

"Kau takut padaku, West?"

Bilah biru membelalak. Jalan pikir sang Jerman terpotong sekali lagi dengan tanya lirih kakaknya. Begitu merah dan biru bertumbuk, Ludwig merasa tolol. Bagaimana dia bisa berpikir jika dia kan alami nasib yang sama dengan vampir itu jika kakaknya memandangnya selalu penuh kasih? Ya. Dia tahu sang Prusia tak pernah memberikan tatapan mengerikan itu padanya. Tak pernah kakaknya berikan dia ketaknyamanan, kekejaman. Gilbert selalu curahkan semua perhatiannya. Dia ingin memaki dirinya sendiri yang berpikir negatif akan kakaknya.

"Tidak Gilbert aku han—" Belum selesai Ludwig berucap, kaki kokoh sang Jerman reflek bergerak cepat. Tangkas, lengan besar meraih tubuh sang Perak yang kehilangan keseimbangannya. Ya. Tadi selagi Ludwig berkata, dia melihat kakaknya goyah dan tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang.

" _Bruder_! Kau tidak apa-apa?" khawatir Ludwig menggoyang bahu Gilbert yang berada di pangkuannya. Sang mantan  _Nation_  tersenyum kecil, menggeleng. Kelereng merah yang begitu mengintimidasi tadi kini memandangnya penuh kasih. Bibir pucat berpoles darah terbuka. Suara pelan nan lemah melantun, "aku baik-baik saja." Tapi Ludwig tahu lebih.

"Jangan berbohong  _Bruder_! Jujurlah ada apa!" Gilbert tak menjawab. Dia hanya menutup matanya. Ludwig menoleh ke arah luka di dada Gilbert. Dia ngeri dan ngilu melihat darah merembes dari sana. Meski Gilbert vampir, dia masih memiliki darah. Dan luka ini... Dalam...

"Gilbert, aku antar kau ke dokter!"

Namun setelah saran ini meluncur dari bibir Ludwig, tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir sang Kakak. "Aku sudah mati,  _Bruder_. Bisa apa mereka?" tanya Gilbert lirih, lemah. Membuat roma Ludwig berdiri, alarm diri sang Jerman berbunyi. Kakaknya… entah kenapa kakaknya bagaikan orang akan meregang nyawa…

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana? Kau sangat pucat,  _Bruder_! Kau terluka parah!"

Lemah, Gilbert memejamkan matanya. Cengkraman Ludwig pada tubuhnya menguat. Gonjangan mengikuti. Terusik karena tak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, lirih Gilbert akhirnya menjawab, "itu wajar Luddy." Ludwig merinding. Sudah lama sekali panggilan namanya tak digunakan sang Prusia. Hanya di saat tertentu kakaknya menggunakan panggilan ini. Saat mereka akan berpisah misalnya. Dan itu membuat Ludwig makin mendekap si Albino.

"Kau tahu? Mereka darah murni." Gilbert melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia bercerita. Lagi. "Rahasia umum… untuk menghabisi satu darah murni sulitnya setengah mati. Tapi karena  _mereka_  menginginkanmu… karena  _mereka_  menginginkan adikku… aku menjadi lebih  _awesome_  dari biasanya dan apa? Aku membunuh tiga darah murni!" Gilbert tertawa sejenak. Tawa yang dipaksakan dan terhenti karena batuk melanda. Batuk kuat yang diikuti darah. "Sial. Aku butuh tenaga…" gerutu Gilbert meratapi nasibnya. Dia lelah. Sangat lelah.

Pernyataan Gilbert ini seolah memukul Ludwig kuat. Dia ingat dia pernah membaca kemampuan regenerasi vampir yang lebih cepat daripada  _nation_. Itu artinya… seharusnya Gilbert bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri lebih cepat daripada dia. Lantas mengapa kondisi Gilbert begitu buruk? Satu alasan. Gilbert membutuhkan  _nutrisi_. Darah. Dan jangan bilang kebutuhan nutrisi Gilbert ini bukan karena dia habis bertarung. Bagaimana jika…

Segala deduksi berkelibat di sel kelabu sang Jerman. Sembari berpikir, lelaki berhidung mancung dan kokoh ini bergerak. Dia membuka jas hitamnya cepat, melempar ke sembarang tempat. Berikutnya dia melepaskan kancing di pergelangan tangan kemeja, menyingsingkan lengan. Lalu tanpa menunggu, dia menjulurkan tangan berotot itu ke depan muka Gilbert.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Gilbert, mengangkat kembali matanya yang sempat terpejam karena begitu lelah.

"Minum,  _Bruder,_ " balas sang Jerman kuat. Tegas.

Dua netra beradu. Merah menolak, biru memohon-meminta.

"Tidak."

" _Bruder_!"

"Aku tak ma—"

"Selama di Rusia, siapa yang memberimu pasokan darah?!" pintar, sang Jerman memotong kekeras kepalaan kakaknya dengan topik lain. Gilbert memandang adiknya penuh makna. Dia membuka mulut untuk menjawab hanya untuk dibungkam dengan kalimat susulan si Pirang, "Ivan bukan? Dan tadi… sebelum aku meninjunya… dia ingin membirikan darahnya padamu karena dia  _tahu_  kondisimu, bukan?"

Ludwig menarik napas. Sebuah senyum kecil merekah seiring dua alis terangkat. Raut mukanya meminta pun bersedih di saat yang sama. "Biarkan aku melakukannya juga  _bruder_. Bergantunglah padaku. Aku adikmu. Aku akan menjagamu, mencukupimu."

Seingai miring terbentuk. "Aku orang yang sulit," ucap Gilbert sembari menantang biru berkilau adiknya.

"Aku tahu hal itu lebih dari siapa pun di dunia ini,  _Bruder_ ," balas sang Jerman seraya mengembangkan senyum penuh pemahaman. Dia mengerti. Dia tahu dengan jelas bagaimana kakaknya ini.

"Kau  _cheesy_  sekali, West." Gilbert mengulurkan tangannya, meraih tangan yang diberikan adiknya. Membawa daging penuh sel darah itu turun. Pelan dia menjilat kulit ari si Pirang, sebelum dengan lembut melesakkan taringnya pada pembuluh darah di sana.

Ludwig terkekeh. Dia menjawab, "tidak. Ini hanya kasih sayang biasa dari adik yang tak ingin kehilangan kakaknya."

[]

 

**Author's Note:**

> didedikasikan untuk mbak Clariones yang memberikan tema memusingkan "non cheesy romance".
> 
> Jujur sampai sekarang saya masih tidak yakin cerita di atas termasuk kategori ini. Dan entah mengapa ceritanya agak kurang micin. Tidak sedap. Kenapa ya? Mmmmm...
> 
> Anyway... selamat membaca~
> 
> .
> 
> Salam sayang,
> 
> Deel.


End file.
